Unfortunate Events Confuse
by mactunes
Summary: Slash! It seems that Harry had not been the same ever since his seventeen birthday. What could have caused it? HPSS mpreg
1. What happened?

Summary - It seems that Harry had not been the same ever since his seventeen birthday. What could have caused it? Forgot to mention, it's SLASH!

Disclaimer: I do not own this story of Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's note: This is my first ever fanfiction I ever wrote, be nice.

Chapter 1: What happened?

_This is like no other day that I'd like better than any other days of the year. Not even my birthday brings me this much joy. 'Tis the day I see my sweet one again after being away for the whole bloody summer holidays._All students just stumbled through the doorways of the Great Hall. Feasting. Only one person held Harry's attention. Even as Harry was hungry from the trip in Hogwarts Express and all the malnutrition he faced while at Privet Drive, his eyes was hungry for the feast denied him for the whole of the school summer holidays.There, sitting all aloof and reserved, looking at everyone with distaste. Oh, how Harry loved to watch --- the eyes, the face, the hair, the ... uh body... which was unfortunately hidden away under the many folds of the robe."Hey, Harry! What aren't you eating?" Hermione asked, concerned as she saw that Harry was not eating a bite at all. Harry seemed to have gone even thinner and paler since the last time they saw him in school. He had grown taller as well, no longer short and small.  
Must have been all that Quidditch practices.Snapped out of his concentration on his subject. Harry reluctantly returned to the task on hand, feeding himself. "Yeah! I was a bit tired from the trip. I seem to feel tired quite often lately. I think I felt this way ever since my birthday."

"What happened? It was your seventeen birthday after all! In wizard's world, it means that you are now in the legal age, an adult." Hermione said, puzzled.

"Probably the fact that it's also the time that we wizards, get our birthright!" Ron piped up, while shoveling all the food in his food. Hermione looked at him, aghast."What do you mean, Ron? I didn't read about that... hang on, I thought we received it when we get our letters at age eleven? Or when we were fifteen?""Witches are different, probably the way their body is built. They became mature earlier than us wizard, isn't that right, Neville?""Yes...." mumbled Neville."What? How could I have missed it? I had practically raid all of Hogwarts Library books and I didn't read about that?" Hermione wailed."Ah, you won't see it there. It's common knowledge. Everyone knows about it anyway. Only the muggleborns don't.""So, what do the wizards experience in this instance?""Well, each person will have different experience. You do know that there are gays in the wizards' community? Right, there are wizards who can bear children. That would show up when they reached the age of seventeen.""You mean wizards can bear children? But men don't have the proper ....""Hear me out, Hermione." Turning to Harry. "I love it when I can leave her astounded."  
  
"Ron!" wailed Hermione."Alright." Turning back to Hermione. "It's like puberty. Our voices changed, our body also changed too, though not very noticeable. This is the time, we wizards, know for sure what our inclination is, er, what we prefer, female or male."That doesn't help at all. We were saying what would be shown up in the process of the wizards receiving their birthright... you are definitely off-track.""Oh?" Turning back to Harry. "Do you feel more for girls or for guys?""Huh? What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry flustered. He wasn't listening to what Ron and Hermione was arguing about. He was staring fascinated over at the Slytherin table."Do you like girls or boys, Harry? A simple yes or no." Ron asked."I don't.... I mean I don't know... I didn't go out much during summer holidays, you know that." Harry flustered, keeping his head down."Oh. That slipped my mind.""So, Ron, what was your preference? You didn't say anything at all when you celebrated your birthday this year, in March.""Er... girls." Ron blushed."Of course, it figures, ever since then, you couldn't stop looking at all the girls in Gryffindor common room or even in the Great Hall."Ron's ears turned very bright red.Harry didn't notice what was going on, as he was back to staring at his object of fascination.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later that night, Harry couldn't sleep. He was getting really heated up, remembering what he saw earlier in the night. He knew he had to sleep or he won't be able  
to concentrate in his class the next day.He managed to see past the many folds of the robe for one moment when _he_ walked out of the Great Hall, _his robes_ flew apart for a moment as a gust of wind flew in. _Oh what a body to wish for..._He fell asleep thinking of the great body he managed to snatch a look at.Never knowing that the dreams he dreamt that night would come true. For he dreamt that he was ... 


	2. Sizzling Nights

Summary - It seems that Harry had not been the same ever since his seventeen birthday. What could have caused it? Forgot to mention, it's SLASH!

Disclaimer: I do not own this story of Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2: Sizzling Nights

_Dream sequence: _

_He came to me, sliding up, touching everywhere and left nowhere untouched. I felt so warm and I yearned for that something. It felt devilishly good and yet I knew not what to do. Things started heating up, and then... I felt fulfilled, full-up, satisfied, whatever the words that could describe what I felt. What I had felt, there were no words that could clearly define that 'special' feeling._

_Then, on the aftermath, he kissed my stomach, just below where my heart is, chanting too softly for me to hear. With a pleased and satisfied smirk, he left me. _

_I wanted to cling on but..._

"Hey, Harry! Wake up, or we are going to be late for breakfast! I'm famished!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry scrambled out of bed and went through the motions of morning ablutions. Then, both ran off towards the Great Hall.

"Honestly, guys! Why can't you wake up earlier?" Hermione said at the breakfast table.

"The beds here in Hogwarts are just too good to sleep in. My bed at home was not so comfy." Ron retorted.

While both Ron and Hermione were bickering, Harry was searching for his object of interest. On not seeing him, his face fell and picked at his food.

"Don't you like that? Give it to me!" Ron reached over and snitched some of Harry's scones onto his plate.

"Ron! Harry barely had enough to eat over the summer and now you are taking his food away?" scolded Hermione.

"Oh, sorry, Harry!" said Ron abashedly. "It's alright, Ron, I don't feel like eating much." Harry soothed.

"You should eat more, you know. You had gone so thin ever since summer holidays." Hermione mothered.

"Maybe his birthright is making him feeling funny." Ron piped in.

"And you still haven't explain in full to me! Meet me in common room after classes today and tell me more about it."

"Aw, Hermione, you ask a lot of questions that I could barely answer them all. Why don't you ask Neville, he would know more about this subject. You don't mind, do you, Neville?"

"Okay." Neville replied timidly.

"Argh! We have double potions as our first class after breakfast, with Slytherins, no doubt. Quick! We have to run to collect our books!" Ron scrapped back his chair and ran, tugging Harry along.

Heart in his mouth, Harry hungrily looked at _him_, wanting to see whether _he_ had changed after last night. It seemed to be not the case.

Harry slumped. He thought that things would change after last night. For better.

Nightfall. Time to sleep. Time to dream. Would _he_ come to me tonight? Harry wondered.

_Dream sequence: _

_He came to me again. I asked him why he didn't say anything. He just put a finger over my mouth and his eyes silently pleaded with me. I resisted. But he started to touch me all over. I moaned and I squirmed. My brain had gone all scrambled up and my thoughts went blank. All I could do was think about how I felt as he traced his fingers around my erogenous zones that I didn't know existed in the first place. _

_Then, later on, he kissed my stomach again, the same spot and chanted. I was puzzled. But he left after showering me with his kisses, which practically left me breathlessly, leaving my thoughts blank again, my questions lost... _

These dreams went on for weeks. Until one morning, Harry woke up, feeling very peculiar and started to retch in the bathroom...

**Author's note: **

Thank you! Sylvia Sylverton, Malfoy Angel and Krystal, your encouragement made me want to write more. Thank you, aimey, though anonymous, you gave me good feedbacks.


	3. Events Covered Up

Summary - It seems that Harry had not been the same ever since his seventeen birthday. What could have caused it? Forgot to mention, it's SLASH!

Disclaimer: I do not own this story of Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3: Events covered up

"Urgh.... I can't believe I went and attend Nearly Headless Nick's Halloween party last night. I should have known better since we had attended that in our second year. How are you doing, Ron? Alright there?" whispered Harry.

"mmf.. fine. Look ... ftr... u... self." said Ron while gagging over his contents into the bowl.

"I'm fine now. Though I'm still not that well. I think breakfast would do the trick. I am quite famished."

"Aww... I don't think breakfast looks that good to me. Catch you later when I'm finished here." Gasped Ron and going for second round at the gagging contest.

At the Great Hall.

"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Not well from last night's gorging on the midnight snacks we filched from the kitchen after that feast at Nick's party."

"Well, you guys wanted to go against my advice. See what happens?" Hermione retorted with her 'I-told-you-so' expression.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione. It is our last year after all. We will never be coming back here as a student anymore. Let's have fun with the ghosts as well as our Hogwarts' Halloween party. We went to two parties, remember? Though the first part of the evening is much better than our second part of it. The midnight snacks crown it all."

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Get a grip there. Reality checks. We are almost an adult. Eh? I still hadn't got an explanation from Ron about that wizards' birthright. Mind if you can get Ron to meet me later in the library. Neville explained a bit but that 'gay' bit was not so clear."

"Oh sure, 'Mione! Just let me finish my breakfast first." Harry combined liver pate with marmalade on his bread and ate that unusual pairing with relish. He continued eating pickled gherkins and mayonnaise in his cereal.

"Are you sure you can eat it like this? Harry, you have been behaving very oddly lately. At the beginning of the term, you barely ate a thing and now, you are eating up odd assortments of food. Are you alright?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Never better, 'Mione. I feel great. I feel a yearning for these 'odd assortments of food' that you said. I don't generally get to combine my food this way at Dursleys', you know."

"Alright, Harry. If you said you are alright, I believe you. Just..., just don't keep doing that, it makes me feel positively ill."

"I try, 'Mione, I try."

Later that night, after Quidditch practice, both Ron and Harry were taking a shower together after a strenuous practice.

"Eh, Harry, what is that mark there, right under your heart?" queried Ron.

"What? I didn't notice that. What is it?" puzzled Harry.

"It looks like a blue circle. It looks new."

"I don't know. I don't any marks on my body." Harry said very quickly.

"Are you sure? Could it be a bruise from the practice?"

"Maybe. I will give it a check later."

"You'd better. You must look after yourself, you know. Should you need any help, you know where we are."

"Yes, I will. Thank you, Ron."

Later, after Ron had left the bathroom, Harry quickly whispered a locking charm which stopped anyone from coming into the room. He looked hard in the mirror, searching for the mark that Ron had said about. It was a bright blue circle, just under his heart, _right at the spot he always kissed every night without fail_. He looked worried. With another wave of his wand, the concealing charms that he had cast earlier while on Hogwarts Express disappeared. His body was hideous, full of scars that were many and long, though all the wounds had healed. That 'mark' looked to be new and not part of the many cuts and bruises that he got while in the summer holidays, nor did it looked like a bruise.

He reflected back on when he started getting these marks...

_The first night back in the Dursleys, he had a nightmare. His lightning bolt mark on his head burned as if on fire. He started to have a dream about Voldermort. He saw Professor Snape hit by Cruciatus curse many times and his heart cried at the sight. He was helpless and all he could do was watched the scenes unfolded before him. He seemed to know that he was Professor Snape even though he was wearing a mask in the dream._

_Somehow, Voldermort had started to get very interested in the sight of blood that was inflicted via muggle means. He made Professor Snape picked up the whip to flog the muggle child that his followers had brought in. He laughed a lot when streams of bloods started to flow out of the body and he stepped up to drink the blood even as the terrified child was watching him._

_As he drank, he started to have a more humane feature on his face. He was deliriously happy about that and ordered his followers to get more innocents children for his youth regaining campaign. He threw another Cruciatus curse at Professor Snape for not brewing him this potion that he got from another Potions Master that he killed._

_Harry woke up from that dream screaming and felt the effects from all the curses and whippings. He felt some liquids flowing from his back. He touched them and his fingers came away with blood, the effect looked quite horrifyingly in the moonlighted night._

_That dream was the beginning of the many dreams he will have over the summer holidays. There were a lot of beatings, whippings and curses that came from the dreams. Not even the Occulmency_ _lessons he had learnt from Professor Snape were able to block them. It was as if Voldermort wanted Harry to suffer for stalling his attempts to become the greatest lord over the wizarding world._

_As a result, his body is now a big maze of cuts and bruises. Wounds that cannot be healed immediately became scars as the dreams happened every night, his wounds hardly had the time to fully heal before being opened again. Furthermore, he was not allowed to use magic outside school. _

_He saw Professor Snape a lot in those dreams and his heart cried for him for having to perform such horrendous acts for Voldermort. He felt closer to Professor Snape for what he had to do while spying for Dumbledore. Just before Harry's birthday, Voldermort looked like a human, though his eyes remained blood red._

_On the eve of Harry's birthday, he didn't want to have those dreams on that day and tried to stay awake, but somehow, his eyelids drooped right at midnight. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a blinding white ball whirling towards him, he tried to move but it had come straight at his heart. The sensations were full of warmth and love. He couldn't help but feel wonderful at having such feelings._

_Only after this event, his mind unconsciously clinging to one person, he no longer had any more dreams about Voldermort. His wounds managed to heal naturally before the school actually opens._

_Right when he got on the Hogwarts Express, he quickly cast a concealing charm to cover all his scars and bruises. He didn't want his friends to be worried over these scars._

"Hey! Who locked the rooms? I want to take a shower after falling into the lake. Eww. That was cold! Open up!" Seamus shouted.

"Hang on! I am coming out!" Snapping out of his reverie, Harry quickly shouted back. He quickly cast a concealing charm, and in the process, his 'blue circle' was also concealed.

_That night, he came to Harry again. Without any words spoken, he hugged and started touching me desperately and his eyes looked so sad. It was as if it was our last night together. He did the same thing he had done over the weeks and left very quickly after that..._

In the morning, in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore stood up. Thus making the Great Hall silent in seconds as the headmaster do not stand up at mealtimes except for making an announcement.

"I regret to inform you that Professor Snape will be unable to teach today. All potions classes are suspended for a week until a replacement teacher can come."

**Author's note: **

Thank you, serena23, DCfern, Velze, I would update as soon as I could.


	4. Another Event Covered Up

Summary – Slash! It seems that Harry had not been the same ever since his seventeen birthday. What could have caused it? HPSS

Category - AU / Romance / possible Mpreg

Disclaimer: I do not own this story of Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 4: Another event covered up**

Harry felt that the world had just ended. Figuratively of course, since he was still breathing. His mind raced. His brain started to pick up the details from last night's dream. _What really happened? Why did Severus left so abruptly in his dreams? Were these dreams real? _He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. He needed to get out of the Great Hall.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright? What's wrong? You look ghastly. Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" concerned Hermione.

"It's alright! I'm fine! Just a shock! Wonder what really happened to Professor Snape?" Harry replied blithely.

"If you don't feel well, please tell! Don't keep everything to yourself. We are concerned, you know." Ron quickly added.

"Yes, I will certainly do that. Thank you, Ron, Hermione. You guys are a big help."

"No potions class today. What do you want to do?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Ron! In the library! NOW! I need to ask you that little 'wizard inheritance'. You are not going to get off this so lightly!" admonished Hermione.

"Aw! Come on, 'Mione. It's not everyday we get a reprieve from potions class. Let's do something else instead."

"You guys go ahead! I need to rest. I didn't sleep much last night. Too tired to sleep. I think I have to withdraw from playing Quidditch for a while. I feel tired a lot lately. I need some rest."

"WHAT! And lose our best Gryffindor Seeker? No way! Come on, Harry! Less practices for you, but please remain in the team." cajoled Ron, wanting to keep Harry in the team.

"Ron! It's not every day you hear Harry saying he needs his rest. You should consider letting Ginny taking the place of Seeker permanently, after all, it's our last year, and you do need to train successors for the team before you leave Hogwarts." Hermione reproached.

"Oh! I keep forgetting that we are leaving. What would we do without Hermione around to keep reminding us every minute of the day." Ron said unenthusiastically.

"And don't forget that we are also taking NEWTS this year! You should start studying now for the test!"

"'Mione! I swear that your thoughts never sway from books!"

Harry left them squabbling away happily. He swore that those two always loved good squabbles. He just needed some time alone to think. To remember.

Somehow, his feet brought him to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was busy bustling around the ward and her arms were full of potions bottles. _What was wrong?_ Harry thought.

He saw Madame Promfrey entering a room next to her office, just as Professor Dumbledore came out.

"Ah! Harry! What are you doing here?" Dumbledore was surprised at seeing Harry in the Hospital wing. His eyes were without the ever-present twinkle. He looked very much his age all of a sudden.

"Er, Professor Dumbledore... I was wondering about Professor Snape. Is he alright? Will he be alright?"

"Harry, why do you ask? Do you have something to tell me?"

"I... just... I just want to know...." Harry said timidly. His eyes looked down, avoiding Professor Dumbledore's ever-knowing eyes.

"Come, let us go to my office where we can talk privately." Smiled Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

"Lemon drops?" Professor Dumbledore offered. Harry declined. He had his suspicions about those lemon drops. He always had the compulsion to tell all but he had resisted many times. Almost as if there was imperious spell on it. _Hmm. Where did that thought come from?_ He didn't think he could fight that compulsion this time. _Bad, this is bad. What is wrong with me?_

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Do you wish to tell me something, Harry?"

"Er... I was just wondering what happened to Professor Snape? Is he alright? Could Vold... be the cause of it? I had not had any more dreams since last summer holidays."

"Then, Professor Snape had taught you well. This mind-link you have with Voldermort, could kill you if you can't control it. He could have used that link to kill you if he had found a way."

"Then, it could be a two-edge link. I could kill Voldermort and all this, all this unnecessary 'war', can stop!" Harry cried.

"No, Harry! You don't have enough experience to do that though you have the power. You need to have the mind to control your thoughts, someone like Professor Snape. He has a very strong control over his mind."

"What happened to Professor Snape?" Harry asked anxiously.

"What I tell you should not go out of this room. Alright, Harry?"

"Of course!"

"Voldermort used the _Cruciatus curse _on Professor Snape longer than he could withstand. He was sent back in a coma. Madame Pomfrey said that he may not recover."

"No! No! No! It can't be!" cried Harry. He couldn't believe it. He started to shake his head to try to clear his thoughts. It was so real, the dream he had last night. _Why did he say nothing? Was that dream meant to be 'goodbye'? I don't believe it... I must... I must go and... I must go and see..._

Harry fainted. And the infallible Professor Dumbledore was flabbergasted.

* * *

In the infirmary. 

"What's wrong with Harry, Poppy?" Once Madame Pomfrey was done with checking her patient's health.

"I don't understand, Headmaster. I don't understand at all. Nothing shows up. What did you say to Harry?"

"I told him about Severus' condition."

"I don't see... why should that send Harry into the same coma situation as Professor Snape? Their conditions are exactly the same." Madame Pomfrey was worried. "Maybe we should move Harry to the room where Professor Snape is. Maybe there would be a solution found before anything else happened."

"Ok, Poppy. You do that. Tell me when there is any news."

* * *

In the special room. 

Harry was brought to the bed next to Professor Snape. Madame Pomfrey left to see her other patients.

Both beds started to move closer. A white light illuminated the area around the beds. Professor Snape's and Harry's hands moved towards each other. A thin line of purest white rope, bonded their hands. For a moment, the room was in blinding white light. And then it disappeared abruptly.

Both of them opened their eyes. Quite surprised. Looked around.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape snapped.

"I don't know. How did I get here? I was talking to Professor Dumbledore and then..." Harry trailed off... he slumped back to bed. He had fainted again.

And Professor Snape who was surprised at the sight, also fell abruptly to bed.

When Madame Pomfrey came into the room again, she saw no changes on her two special patients.

**A/N:** I know, I know, I hadn't described what caused that connection, it will come in good time. Bear with me, texasjeanette.

It will be mpreg. I still hadn't write about that "birds & bees" yet. Hermione still hadn't catch that slippery Ron. But the explanation may come from a surprising source. Wait for it, xikum.

I won't hurt Severus much, I may torture him for what he was doing to Harry, Marauders-Lover.

Thank you, ciceronian, neuwitch02, Adia Auron, SnowMage, melissa ivory, Ariana, Blinkelf.


	5. Interludes

Summary – Slash! It seems that Harry had not been the same ever since his seventeen birthday. What could have caused it? HPSS

Category - AU / Romance / possible Mpreg

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own this story of Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so long to update, seriously I seems to have lost my little plot bunny, it had skipped away. This is something I had wrote earlier but was left unfinished.

**A Few Interludes**

**Interlude 1: Wizard inheritance**

In the library.

"Now, Ron, tell me that wizard inheritance. What does it mean? I want an answer and I want it NOW!" Hermione almost screamed the last word at Ron.

"Uh… well, each wizard's body is built differently. When they reach puberty, they turned… " Ron stumbled through his explanations to Hermione.

"For Merlin's sake! Honestly, it's such a simple explanation to do! Go on, I will explain to Hermione." Susan Bones exclaimed.

Ron was thankful that someone took over the job as he can use that time to do other stuffs, like ogling at other girls in the library.

"Hermione, a wizard's body is different as it can remain as a normal wizard or a wizard who can bear his own child to be a powerful wizard. Usually, it's not often you see child-bearing wizard as it is the rarest case throughout history. Boy wizard's body will see dramatic changes when it reached the magical age of seventeen. However, some wizards' body won't change but the inclination towards certain sexes will get stronger than when they are still boys."

"Hmm, that sounds interesting. Why aren't these stuffs written on books?" Hermione asked, wanting to know more about wizards' world.

"Well, we aren't allowed to know too much of it while we are still in school as it will affect our own body's growth. We were to experience it firsthand and the teachers or our parents will support and guide us through our experience. It is after we are fully grown that we get to read about it." Here, Susan pause. "It's something like you read about fear, but until you know what fear is, you won't know how to cure it. Get it?"

"Yes. Thanks, Susan." Hermione said breathlessly. "Now, where do we get the books?"

"You will only get to read those books after you leave school and not before".

Hermione looked crestfallen at that.

"The year we are seventeen, a lot of things are still happening to us. We can't read about it until we have finished that part of growing-up." Susan explained.

Hermione sighed. Susan hugged her in comfort.

**Interlude 2: Dreaming State**

Fuzzy white clouds.

"I can barely see. Where am I? What is happening here?" Harry's voice echoed hollowly through out the empty white big space.

Numerous echoes came back, however one particular phrase "_What is Harry doing here?_" came back very loudly to Harry.

_Severus! He's here, but where…_

"No, go away, Harry, I'm not fit to be what you want me to be. Please go away!" Severus' soft pleas can be heard resonating through the empty white space.

"I will not be turned away!" screamed Harry, determined to find Severus, somehow in this white fuzzy place, everything so misty and so WHITE!

Harry groped around like a blind man walking in an familiar place, keeping his ears sharp for any slightest sounds of Severus. Every time he turns a wrong direction, his heart felt pain, however, if he is going in the right way, his heart beat slightly faster and excitedly. Curious. Very, very unusual.

Crash Boom Bang Suddenly, Harry fell smacked onto Severus, who was lying down on the soft, downy white-cloudy-like bed.

"Gasp! How did you find me? I was keeping so quiet!" Severus panted as Harry's full weight was on him and pain burst all over his body as it was still in the grip from the side effects of the Cruciatus curse.

"You can never hide from me and our baby!" Harry gasped. He hurriedly tried to get up but failed to do so due to the bed being too soft. He made ado with moving off Severus' body and immediately to the side.

"Harry, Harry, I tried…" sobs Severus. "I can't hold on, HE found out, it was horrible."

"It's alright, Sev, I'm here." Harry comforted Severus with his hugs. Feeling like something is guiding him, his hand moved over Severus' heart, and a blinding white light burst out and covered both Severus' and his form, like an enveloping white cloud or a cocoon of white fluffy stuff.

**Interlude 3: Discussions**

Professor Dumbledore sat in his office, puzzling over the latest incident of Harry Potter and the Potions Master, Severus Snape. _Why are both of them in the same coma situation? Curious._

Suddenly, there was a "zing", with Madame Promfrey's voice "Albus, Come to Infirmary Now! Our two guests are showing signs of distress!" With that, her head withdrew from the fireplace.

Professor Dumbledore hurried ran to the Infirmary at once, forgetting to floo instead.

**Author's note: **

Thank you to all reviewers who had been writing to me. It made me dust off my creative pencil and started writing again.


	6. Disturbing Issues

Summary – Slash! It seems that Harry had not been the same ever since his seventeen birthday. What could have caused it? HPSS

Category - AU / Romance / possible Mpreg

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own this story of Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. It is loosely based on the worlds created by JKR. Won't have spoilers pass OOTP.  
Author's Note: On going fiction I had but still unfinished. No, I don't have it in summary yet, and I don't know how it will end either.

**Chapter 5: Disturbing issues**

In the infirmary.

"I don't know what is wrong, Headmaster!" Madame Promfrey flounders. "Their beds are now next to each other when it was not this way earlier. I don't understand this. Then, all of a sudden, both of them were screaming, badly, and then a sudden silence, I can barely hear their breathing, until I check both their pulses to see if they are still alive."

"Ah!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed. His eyes had its merry twinkles again, having understood something.

"What is it, Headmaster?" Madame Promfrey asked.

"It seems that a bond has started..." Professor Dumbledore started to explain but was unable to finish it as he saw Harry Potter opening his eyes.

Harry was loathed to open his eyes, but he needed to get up as his stomach was growling and he needed to eat. And then...

"How come I am in here?" asked Harry, noticing that it was white and know for a fact that it is the infirmary, after all, he saw more of the infirmary than he saw his own bed.

"Sorry dear, you fainted in Professor Dumbledore's office and with the same symptons as Professor Snape, we had to put you in the same room as the Professor to monitor your health." Madame Promfrey explained.

"Is Professor Snape alright?"

"It seems that he is better now. Most of the symptoms had cleared up."

"Good. I am hungry. Can I leave now?"

"No, dear, I will have a house elf to bring you some food. I need to see if you are really well."

"Ok."

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore finally spoke, moving into lighted area from the shadows, "what did you want to say to me before you fainted in my office?"

"Professor! I didn't see you there!" exclaimed Harry. "I was going to say that I was worried about Professor Snape, but now that I see him here, looking better, I don't have anything else to tell you." Harry felt that he should keep those dreams a secret as it was precious to him.

Then, he felt magical tingle all through his body and found that Madame Promfrey was performing medical check-up on him. She frowned, puzzled over something.

"Harry, you are fine. All bruises and cuts that were from the Cruciatus curse seem to have been healed. Although I didn't understand how you got them in the first place."

"Can I leave now?"

"No, I would like to check again after you had had your meal. If everything is fine after that, then you may leave."

"Thank you, Madame Promfrey." With that said, Madame Promfrey left the room, presumely to check on other patients in her ward. Professor Dumbledore had left the room while Madame Promfrey was doing the medical check-up on Harry.

Boom Dobby appeared with a tray of food. "Master Harry Potter, I is brought you meal."

"Thank you Dobby." Then Dobby disappeared with another boom.

Harry fall onto his food, eating liver pate with mayonnaise and kidney pie with relish. Finishing his meal in a record time. He looked over to Professor Snape's bed. It looked like he was in pain as his body twitched ever so slightly that if Harry had not been staring unblinkingly, he would have missed it.

Harry got up from his bed and walked over to Professor Snape's bed. He stretched his hand out and put it over his heart, not knowing what he needed to do that. His hand flashed in blinding white light bubble for a minute. Then he crashed down on the floor as he suddenly felt tired all of a sudden. He looked up at Professor Snape's face, it had started to look more alive than the pale face it was before.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Madame Promfrey was surprised to see Harry out of bed and was kneeling next to Professor Snape's bed. "You shouldn't be out of bed if you are feeling weak!" she admonished.

"Sorry, Madame Promfrey, I just had to see for myself that he is well."

"Well, now that you had, please go back to your bed."

"I would if I could, but I'm feeling a little faint."

On hearing that, Madame Promfrey promptly levitated Harry up in the air and moved him to his bed. She then performed the medical check-up again and found the results very much different than before. It showed Harry at a much weaker state even after having his meal. Curious.

"Harry, you will have to stay the night. I can't let you leave as you are very weak."

"It's alright, Madame Promfrey, I don't think I could move an inch on my own." yawning tiredly, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep just like that.


	7. Discovering Mysteries

Summary – Slash! It seems that Harry had not been the same ever since his seventeen birthday. What could have caused it? HPSS

Category - AU / Romance / possible Mpreg

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own this story of Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. It is loosely based on the worlds created by JKR. Won't have spoilers pass OOTP.  
Author's Note: On going fiction I had but still unfinished. No, I don't have it in summary yet, and I don't know how it will end either.

Chapter 6: Discovering Mysteries

Birds chirping just outside the windows. Harry burrowed his head into the soft pillow, unwilling to wake up just yet.

He felt someone was staring at him, or rather glaring a hole into his head.

Harry Potter slowly opened his eyes and turned his head, towards the source of the glare and faced Professor Snape. He gasped on seeing the beautiful black obsidian eyes staring at him.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing in the same room as I am? This is my room in the infirmary, who says you can be in here?"

"Madame Promfrey put me in here as she found that I had the same symptoms as you, Professor Snape."

"Still there's no excuse that you can be in this room! POPPY! POPPY! Come in here!"

Harry was confused. He felt that Professor Snape was not the same Snape in the dream scenes. It was like that Snape never existed at all.

Madame Promfrey hurried into the room, and was pleasantly surprised that Professor Snape was looking well. "How are you today, Severus? It is a miracle that you had survived after a serious bout of Cruciatus Curses. Let me check you." Thus said, she started the magical equivalent of monitoring stats all over Professor Snape.

"Hmm... hmm... you are looking so much better than yesterday. It is amazing that you managed to recover so quickly considering..."

She also did the same on Harry Potter.

"Alright, I will get a House elf to bring you two breakfast, and I want both of you to finish all of it. Then I will be back with Professor Dumbledore."

Then, all of a sudden, Professor Snape fainted with a faint whimper. Madame Promfrey quickly shot a spell for a quick diagnostics and frowned on the results shown.

"What happened? He was fine. This doesn't look good. Harry, please watch him for me, call me if anything changes. I need to consult the healers in St. Mungo's." Madame Promfrey fled the room.

Harry was surprised. Professor Snape did look like he was well, but appearance was deceiving, as he is now lying very still on the bed like death warmed over twice.

Remembering what Madame Promfrey said about his bruises were cured, he quickly removed the concealing charm on himself after casting a locking charm on the door. He took off his clothes to check on his body for those old bruises.

Harry got a shock on seeing unblemished skin on his person, except for the blue smudge right under his heart. On closer inspection, it had turned bigger than the first time and looked like a heart... or just a smudge. It had been a few months since he saw that blue circle. Curious. He had almost forgotten about this spot until he saw it again.

Sounds of moaning pain came from the next bed. Harry looked up and saw Professor Snape thrashing on the bed. He looked like he was in a great pain, his hands was clenching onto the bed sheet as if trying stop the pain. Harry hurriedly went to him, putting forth his hand on Professor Snape's heart. Single white light bubble lifted up and started to encompass Professor Snape, making him hard to see in such bright light.

With his hand on Professor Snape, he felt like a million tendrils going into Professor's body, giving healing energy vibes. It was tiring him out. He almost slumped onto the bed.

Then, quite as suddenly, the light just disappeared. In its place, a very healthy looking Professor Snape with his deep obsidian eyes staring at Harry Potter.

"What did you do, Mr. Potter?" drawled Professor Snape.

"I don't know."

"Then take your hands off of me, if you please." Dusting off the place where Harry had placed his hand on.

Harry felt hurt.

"What is that? How did you get that?" exclaimed Professor Snape on seeing Harry's blue circle-turned-heart on his chest.

On his haste to get to Professor Snape, Harry had forgotten to wear his robe back and was half naked, waist up.

"I don't know how I got it either."

"This is serious, Harry, do you know what that means? When the blue circle had turned almost heart-shaped, it means that you are going to give birth soon."

"WHAT?" gasped Harry. "I can't be pregnant! Wizards can't get pregnant! I haven't even... I mean I have never been with... " Words failed Harry, his eyes widen in surprise.

"Sorry to disappoint you, in magical world, wizards can give birth through magical means."

"But... but... I don't show as being pregnant. I mean, aren't being pregnant makes you fat?"

"No. It only shows in that single blue circle as the baby is magically carried. In the case of a wizard."

Harry fainted. Again. Severus hurried grabbed his wand and levitated him to his bed.

"Poppy! Poppy! Come in here! Quickly! Mr. Potter had fainted!"


End file.
